


SEXO

by Magic_dreamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_dreamer/pseuds/Magic_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está harto de seguir siendo virgen mientras ve como sus amigos disfrutan de una agradable vida sexual. </p><p>Está decidido. Va a dejar a atrás su inocencia cueste lo que cueste. </p><p>Lo único que le hace falta es una buena cama y alguien dispuesto a acostarse con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOS AMO DULCES CARAMELOS! YA SABES, LO DE SIEMPRE: ESTÁ EN WATTPAD ;)

HAY ALGUN QUE OTRO FALLO CON EL NARRADOR EN PRIMERA PERSONA. Pero no lo arreglo porque estoy con el movil y es un coñazo. No se nota mucho. Cuando tenga tiempo lo arreglo!! Ciao Dulces caramelos. 

 

\- Te lo juro Stiles, fue lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida. Al principio estaba super nervioso, y más aún cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa interior. Realmente yo no sabía que hacer, pero después de eso...

Dejé de escuchar. Estaba harto de tener la misma conversación con Scott una y otra vez en lo que llevaban de clase. El tonto de mi amigo al fin había conseguido acostarse con Allison, lo que significaba que ahora yo era el único virgen en mi grupo de amigos. Miré a Scott esperando que viera reflejado en mi mirada toda la molestia que me causaba.

-¿Sabes la tortura a la que estás sometiéndome mientras hablas de esto?- Me paré en seco en mitad del pasillo para poder verlo bien- No paras de decir una y otra vez lo mucho que te gusta follar delante de mí, un virgen. ¿No vas a tener un poco de piedad conmigo? 

Scott me miró con su ceño fruncido y media sonrisa en la cara. Como siguiera mirándome así tres segundos más, le iba a arrancar los ojos con las uñas. Tres, dos, uno...

-Stiles no es mi culpa que no hayas tenido sexo nunca- Ay, me indigno- No es mi culpa que seas incapaz de encontrar pareja.

-¿Qué?- Oh Dios, Scott, por lo que más quieras, no digas lo que creo que vas a decir. 

-Si dejaras de estar tras Lydia...

-Ya esta- lo corté antes de que dijera algo que realmente llegara a enfadarme. No quería saber lo que iba a decir. Mejor que se lo guardara para sí mismo- Enserio.

Echo a andar otra vez dejando a Scott detrás. Él, como el cachorro sobre alimentado que es, corrió hasta alcanzarme de nuevo. Casi podía ver una cola tras Scott moviéndose furiosamente.

-Sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Mientras tú lo das todo por Lydia, ella ni siquiera te da una mirada. Deberías dejar de centrar tu vida en ella.

-Scott- lo miré serio- Llevo enamorado de Lydia desde cuarto curso.

-Precisamente por eso- levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, como si rogara a Dios por mí. Imbécil- Lo tuyo ya no es amor, es obsesión. Sabes perfectamente que Lydia primero se hace lesbiana a salir contigo- La cara de incredulidad que debí poner tuvo que ser maravillosa para que Scott se diera cuenta y rectificara lo que dijo- No me refería a que tu fueras feo ni nada así. No eres terriblemente guapo tampoco pero...

-¡Scott, al grano! 

-Busca otra chica. Tiene que haber aquí alguien que esté colada por tí.

-Ya. ¿Cómo quién?- me llevé una mano a la cintura esperando por la respuesta.

-Mmm...

-Sí, lo supuse- no sé para qué si quiera me molesto en escuchar lo que dice este tonto. Vale que sea mi mejor amigo, pero siempre hay que ir con la verdad por delante. Scott es tonto. Suspiré, toqué el hombro del pobre para que no se sintiera tan mal, después de todo no es culpa suya que yo no sea capaz de encontrar pareja por ningún sitio.

-Entonces salgamos. A lo mejor si vamos a dar una vuelta, no sé, conozcas a alguien y tal.

-Sí, por supuesto. Porque toda chica en su sano juicio me prefiera a mí que al buenorro de mi mejor amigo. ¿Has pensado siquiera en lo que Allison podría pensar si sales en busca de chicas conmigo? 

Scott se quedó en silencio mientras lo miraba. Se notaba a leguas que no había pensado en nada de lo que le acababa de decir. Bueno, no era nada nuevo. Me acomodé la mochila a la espalda viendo la expresión decaída de Scott. Quizás no tendría que haberle regañado sobre Allison.

Sabía que llevaba bastante tiempo colado por ella y después de algunos meses Allison había accedido a ser la primera de Scott. Algo que no pasaría entre Lydia y yo. Mierda de vida.

-No hace falta que nadie me ayude a buscar pareja- Scott hizo una mueca extraña- No me mires así, culo peludo. Te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz.

-Sí claro. 

-Lo digo de verdad.

-Por supuesto.

-Ajá- entrecerré los ojos al verlo. Ese chico estaba buscando problemas con él. Oh sí, claro que lo estaba. Había herido mi orgullo con esa actitud de pasota.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Podía decir que Scott, a pesar que hace unos momentos estaba animándome, no creía para nada en que yo fuera capaz de conseguir una chica. Pues bien, se equivocaba. 

-Ha tocado el timbre hace rato- empecé a andar hacia la clase de física- no quiero llegar tarde.

*

Voy a morir virgen. Sí, eso es lo que va a pasar. Voy a ser repudiado por toda la población y moriré sin dejar descendientes. Lo siento papá, sé que querías nietos, pero va a ser imposible cumplir ese sueño. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado dramático? No lo creo, llevaba como dos días intentando hablar con chicas, ya saben, para plantar la semilla en sus cabezas y poder tener "algo" en el futuro.

Lo malo es que no estaba sirviendo de nada. A todas y cada una de las chicas a las que me acercaba me miraban con esos ojos llenos de "te veo solo como un compañero de clase sin aspirar a nada más". Vamos, que estaba en la friendzone de todo el mundo. Genial. 

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación delicadamente. Tiré la mochila bien lejos de mí. No quería ver esa bastarda nunca jamás. No hasta dentro de unas horas. ¿Qué? Tenía que hacer deberes. Soy un chico responsable. 

Me quité toda la ropa y me quedé desnudo sobre la cama. Hacia mucho calor, me sentía derretir en esa maldita habitación. Daba la sensación de que me derretiría en cualquier segundo. Mi móvil sonó en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros. 

Había millones de mensajes en Whatsapp. Abrí el chat de grupo.

Derek: Me aburro. 10:14am

Peter: No nos interesa. 10:15am

Isaac: Qué hace Peter en este grupo? 10:22am

Érika: Salgamos de fiesta! 11:47am

Derek: Dónde? 11:47am

Érika: Han abierto un nuevo bar!! Quién viene? 11:48am

Peter: Yo paso. 11:50am

Isaac: Nadie te ha preguntado a ti. 11:51am

Peter: Estás buscando problemas? 11:51am

Scott: Chicos... Estáis grandecitos para peleas. Yo no voy a salir, examen de física mañana. 12:01pm

Allison: Entonces yo paso también. 12:02pm

Érika: Ahí va la parejita... 12:55pm

Leí los mensajes con una sonrisa en mi cara. Me encantaba Isaac. Ese chico sí sabía como hablar con Peter.

Medité la opción de salir por la noche. Scott tenía examen de física mañana, eso significaba que yo también lo tenía. Bueno, que más daba, sabía que iba a suspender ese examen. Sobre todo porque no me acordaba de él. Mandé un mensaje diciendo que yo sí que iba a la fiesta. 

 

 

Habíamos quedado todos a las once en casa de Isaac, quien vivía con Derek. Érika iba a ir hacía allí la primera y cuando llegáramos todos nos iríamos juntos. Todavía tenía tiempo libre hasta que se hiciera la hora. Preparé lo que me iba a poner y comencé a limpiar la casa, también preparé la cena para cuando mi padre llegara. 

A las doce ya estábamos en el nuevo bar que mencionó la rubia de bote. El nuevo bar estaba casi a las afueras de Beacon. Le dije a Isaac lo que quería para beber y el resto elegimos una de las pocas mesas que había en un rincón con sofás en forma de U. 

Derek se sentó a mi derecha y Érika a mi otro lado, seguida de Boyd y un sitio libre para Isaac. Éstos dos se centraron en una conversación de novios y me dejaron ahí con Derek totalmente en silencio.

-Entonces estás en busca de novia- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-¿Quién te dijo?- Derek bufó.

-¿Quién más? Scott- bien, iba a matar a Scott en cuanto lo viera. Isaac llegó con las bebidas y las repartió con rápidez.

-No tanto así como una novia- me sentí enrojecer.

-¿Entonces qué? 

-No sé- me rasqué detrás de la oreja nervioso. Era raro que Derek hablara conmigo, más aún sobre un tema como éste- Todos vosotros tenéis pareja, incluso Peter. Estoy harto de ser el único virgen del grupo.

-Espera, espera. ¿Eres virgen? -Me giré a verlo. No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Derek no sabía? El hombre tenía las cejas arqueadas mientras me miraba sorprendido- ¿Quién es virgen con tu edad en estos tiempos? 

-Vete a la mierda. 

-Oh vamos, Stiles- Derek me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros- No te preocupes, te ayudaré.

-¿What?- Enserio. ¿Qué?

-No me mires así. Te ayudaré a tener una buena noche de sexo. Te lo prometo. 

Miré fijamente a Derek. No me lo podía creer. ¿Él de verdad iba a ayudarme? Esta emocionado. ¡Al fin! Si era Derek el que me ayudaba estaba seguro de que esa noche por fin dejaría mi virginidad atrás. Cogí mi copa de la mesa, no sé como Isaac consiguió que le sirvieran alcohol con la carita de bebé que tenía. 

Una hora más tarde me encontraba en medio de la pista bailando junto con Derek. La camisa que llevaba puesta me estaba matando del calor, desabroché unos cuantos botones y me la remangué. Sentí a Derek pegado a mi espalda, su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro derecho.

-Si tienes calor, puedes quitártela.

-No creo, estoy bien así.

-Ey, ey- metió la mano bajo mi camisa- estás ardiendo. Que no te dé vergüenza.

-Derek, de verdad no creo... 

-Cállate- el maldito no me dejó ni terminar de hablar cuando se puso a quitarme la camisa. Estaba avergonzado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Derek estaba pegado detrás mía quitándome la ropa. Dios santo- Ya está, sin problemas. 

-Tonto, así ninguna chica se acercará a mí- él alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Yo pasaba horas frente al espejo intentando moverlas como él y era im-po-si-ble- Soy demasiado delgado Derek. Apenas y tengo algún que otro músculo- lo miré de arriba a bajo- quizás si te la quitas tú las chicas se tirarían a tus pies. En mí, eso no funciona.

-Te parezco atractivo- eso no fue una pregunta. Me giré para verlo a la cara. No fue una buena idea. Derek estaba tan cerca de mí que si no fuera por la diferencia de altura habría terminado con mis labios en su boca. Mi corazón se aceleró, tragué saliva duro- Y estás nervioso- una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios. Eso me molestó. 

-Sí, eres guapo- le dije. Su sonrisa se ensanchó- Y no, no me pones para nada nervioso- le mentí en toda su cara, literalmente.

-¿Oh sí?- se acercó aún más. ¡Aún más! ¡Casi y no podía respirar sin que nuestros labios se tocaran!

-Sí- a pesar de lo cerca que estaba no pensaba moverme ni un milímetro. Maldito creído- A todo esto.¿No ibas a ayudarme?- Lo juro, esa sonrisa me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-No, no lo haces. No me has ayudado a que ninguna chica se acerque- Casi me salgo de mi propio cuerpo al sentir una de las grandes manos de Derek en mi cadera.

-Yo no dije nada sobre alguna chica- Ok. De nuevo. ¿What?¿Qué dijo?

-¿Perdona?

-Perdonado- lo iba a matar, sí, definitivamente. Número personas en mi lista negra: Scott. Derek. 

-Derek, déjate de tonterías. Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a...

-A tener una increíble noche de sexo. Pero no dije en ningún momento que la tendrías con una chica. 

Oh Dios mío... OH DIOS MÍO. 

Derek tiró de mí hasta que nuestras bocas se unieron después de tanto tiempo estando tan cerca. 

Los labios de Derek estaban húmedos y calientes contra los míos. Su mano bajó hasta mi culo y lo apretó. La sensación de esas manos apretándome provocaron un jadeo totalmente involuntario. 

Atontado. No tenía otra palabra. Derek estaba besándome profundamente, entrelazando nuestras lenguas con una intensidad que estaba haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran. Si Derek me soltara ahora mismo caería de lleno al suelo. Él empezó a lamer mi cuello con esa increíble lengua. Ay mi Dios... ¡Me estaba excitando! 

-Derek- lo empujé. Si no paraba esto iba a perder mi virginidad en un maldito bar- Esta no es precisamente mi idea sobre mi primera vez- le dije esperando que reaccionara con eso. Podía apostarme la mano a que si ese hombre me daba una caricia más con esa lengua, iba a perder la razón.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar- Miré a Derek buscando mi camisa sin encontrarla por ningún lado. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía y me señaló un punto en el suelo. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con un trapo blanco tirado entre los zapatos de un par de personas.

-¿Eso es mi camisa?- señalé.

-Ya te compraré otra. Ahora vámos, no me apetece estar más aquí.

El tonto egocéntrico me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mí fuera del Bar. Ni siquiera nos habíamos despedido de los demás chicos, quise devolverme pero Derek no me dejó. Estaba un poco molesto. Yo quería ir a avisarles de que nos iríamos, ellos podrían preocuparse si no nos veían ahí.

-Ya Stiles, coge mi móvil y mándale un mensaje a Érika. 

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras cogía su iphone y nos subíamos al coche. Una vez dentro y con el mensaje enviado una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza. Iba a acostarme con Derek. Un chico. ¿Pero saben qué? No me importaba. Tenía la polla dura como una piedra y Derek era el hombre más sexy que había visto nunca en mi vida. 

-¿Estamos yendo a tu casa? 

-Sí. Por supuesto. ¿Alguna queja con ello?- negué.

-Me gusta tu cama- calculé más o menos cuanto tardaríamos en llegar. Quería probar una cosa antes de entrar en la casa de Derek. Solté mi cinturón de seguridad y tomé aire.

-¿Qué haces? Ponte el cinturón, es peligroso- lo miré a los ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de acomodarme en el asiento- ¿Stiles?

Cogí la mano de Derek que estaba encima de la palanca de cambios y quité el brazo de en medio.

-Nunca se la he chupado a un chico. Así que no te quejes.

-¿Qué?

Puse mi boca abierta sobre el grande y duro bulto entre las piernas de Derek, sobre la mezclilla del pantalón. Derek jadeó a la vez que yo amoldaba mis labios encima de su pene. Sentí como el coche daba un traspié hacia un lado y volvía a seguir normal. Me asusté un poco con ese movimiento. Yo quería chupársela a Derek, no provocar un accidente.

-Ten cuidado- le dije aún con la cabeza en su regazo.

-Me has tomado totalmente por sorpresa- dijo con la voz grave y casi en una susurro- ¿Qué esperabas?

Me encogí de hombros. Derek echó su asiento para atrás dejándome más espacio para maniobrar. Bajé su cremallera con la anticipación recorriéndo mi cuerpo junto con una oleada intensa de excitación,quizás un poco de morbo también. 

La punta de la polla asomaba por el resorte del bóxer negro que llevaba puesto. Sorprendentemente se me hizo la boca agua al ver el glande coronado con una gota de pre-semen.

-Levántate un poco, por favor- susurré con la esperanza que Derek simplemente se levantara. No hubo suerte.

-¿Para qué?

-Me... me incomoda el pantalón. Quiero bajarlos un poco- Mis cara entera tenía que estar rojo brillante. Una suerte que Derek no pudiera verme. Se levantó un poco del asiento y con movimientos rápidos bajé los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta sus rodillas.

Me quedé embobado mirando esa polla. He de decir, como hombre, que Derek tenía una polla envidiable. Era perfecta. Ni demasiado gorda, ni demasiado delgada. Pero era larga, dudaba de que esa longitud entrara toda en su boca. 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Solo cállate y está pendiente de la carretera. No quiero morir- escuchó la risa de Derek por encima de su cabeza. Abrí los labios y succioné el glande dentro de mi boca con vehemencia. Un gemido salió de mí al probar el sabor de aquel pene. La risa de Derek se cortó de golpe e hizo un seco movimiento con sus caderas, metiendo su polla más en mi. 

Como imaginaba,mi boca se llenó demasiado pronto. La punta de aquel falo tocó mi garganta, reprimí una arcada pero se me escapó una lágrima. Iba a entrar en pánico. Vamos Stiles, has visto demasiado porno como para no saber como se hace una mamada en condiciones. 

Agarré la parte que no me entraba con la mano y comencé un sube y baja al mismo ritmo que con mi boca. Los gemidos de Derek me dieron un poco más de confianza. Llevé mi otra mano hasta sus bolas y apreté con cuidado. 

Saqué el largo pene de mi boca y lo lamí desde la base a la punta, arremolinando mi lengua justo debajo del glande. 

-Stiles...- la voz de Derek salió tan necesitada que por poco hace que me corra en mis pantalones. Era un poco perturbador que estuviera en esta situación con un chico. Pero bueno. Yo lo estaba disfrutando. No podía ser malo si me encantaba tenerlo en mi boca. 

Relajé mi garganta tanto como pude y fui metiendo poco a poco más de su polla. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, lo tenía completamente metido hasta el fondo. Derek gemía y maldecía mientras me agarraba de la cabeza con las dos manos. 

Espera. ¿Con las dos manos? 

Me la saqué rápido de la boca para poder hablar.

-¿¡No estás conduciendo!?- le grité.

-He aparcado a un lado de la carretera. Y por lo que más quieras, vuelve a chuparme entero antes de que enloquezca y termine violándote en el coche. 

Sin más contratiempos volví a mi labor de hacerle una mamada. Esta vez no tardé tanto en introducirla toda. Lamí, chupé, y masajeé sin descanso. Me dolía un poco la mandíbula pero las bolas de Derek se pegaron a él. Estaba a punto de correrse y yo no iba a parar hasta que lo hiciera. 

Casi me muero del susto cuando unos golpes sonaron en la ventanilla. Una linterna iluminó a través de ella. El alma se me fue al suelo al ver el coche patrulla del sheriff por el retrovisor. 

Saqué la cabeza de entre las piernas de Derek y él se acomodó los pantalones a toda prisa. Me acomodé en mi asiento y me puse el cinturón. No tenía mucho sentido eso último teniendo en cuenta que la linterna seguía iluminando el interior del coche. Joder.

-Baje la ventanilla, por favor- Espera, esa voz no era la de mi padre. 

Derek obedeció. La linterna fue retirada de nuestras caras y al fin pude ver el rostro del agente. No era mi padre, era su ayudante, Parrish. El hombre estaba sonrojado y evitaba mirarme. Madre Santa. ¿Por qué el universo me odiaba? 

Parrish dio la vuelta al coche hasta pararse en la ventanilla a mi lado después de que Derek le diera la documentación.

-Stiles...- noté a la perfección que él estaba tan avergonzado de encontrarme así como yo de ser encontrado.

-Por favor no digas nada. No me tortures-dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tierra trágame. YA.

-Stiles, tu padre está sentado en el coche patrulla... -Me desmayé. Bueno no, pero casi. Escuché a Derek tragar ruidosamente- Escúchame, no diré nada.¿Vale?- asentí mientras abría los ojos. Parrish estaba mirando de Derek a mí. Escuché una puerta cerrarse. Mi padre se estaba acercando al coche- Bájate del coche- lo miré confundido. Todo se resumía a eso, no podía hablar. Jordan abrió la puerta y me sacó del coche- ¿Derek Hale?- Vi a Derek asentir- Lárgate de aquí antes de que el sheriff te vea y haga preguntas.

Derek me miró y me hizo un gesto de que lo llamara. Arrancó el coche y se fue. Me quedé viéndolo sin ganas de darme la vuelta.

-¿Stiles?- ese sí era mi padre.

Después de inventarme una tontería para explicar que hacía en el coche de Derek SIN CAMISA, papá me llevó a casa junto con Parrish. Hoy los dos tenía turno de noche, solo me llevarían a casa y se irían. 

Joder estaba sentado delante, junto a mi padre, con la cara aún roja. Solo de ver su vergüenza hizo que la mía creciera aún más. Me acerqué a su oreja por su lado derecho con disimulo para que mi padre no lo notara.

-Por favor- susurré tan bajito como pude.

-Tranquilo- me devolvió el susurro Parrish- pero no lo repitas.

Yo solo asentí. 

Al llegar a casa me despedí de mi padre con un beso en la mejilla y una abrazo y de Parrish con un apretón de manos. Lo primero que hice al entrar fue marcar el número de Derek. Subí las escaleras corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto.

-¿Te regañaron?- me dijo a modo de saludo. Me tiré sobre la cama.

-Nop, Parrish no dijo nada.

-Una suerte que se bajara primero él del coche.

-Sí, muchísima suerte- hice una pausa- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-No pude hacer que terminaras... de ya sabes... eso- Hoy estaba pasando demasiados momentos vergonzosos. 

-Stiles. No pidas perdón. Me estabas dando una de las mejores mamadas de toda mi vida. Y era tu primera vez. 

-Ya... bueno...- no tenía ni idea de que decir. ¿Era malo sentirse halagado por haber chupado de maravilla a otro hombre? A la mierda todo. Derek me trae loco.

-Em... ¿Stiles?

-¿Sí?

-Nos vemos.

Me quedé de piedra unos segundos. ¿Me colgó? ¡Me colgó! Estaba maldiciéndolo de todas las formas en mi menta cuando alguien tiró algo a mi ventana. Me quedé quieto y en silencio. Otra vez. Alguien estaba tirando piedrecitas a mi ventana. 

Descorrí la cortina y abrí la ventana. Asomé la cabeza con cuidado por si ese alguien tiraba otra piedra, esta vez, a mi cabeza. 

-Y Bueno. ¿Me abres o tengo que entrar por la ventana? Mi querida Julieta.

El enfado que había tenido segundos antes se desvaneció al ver a Derek bajo mi ventana. Se veía todo caliente con las manos metidas en su cazadora negra y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Le dije que fuera a la puerta y bajé, corriendo de nuevo, las escaleras para abrirle.

En cuanto lo tuve delante me lancé encima suyo. Caímos juntos al suelo, yo encima de él a horcajadas.

-Me colgaste- le robé un beso rápido.

-Estaba llegando - nos besamos.

-¿Cómo sabías que mi padre no estaba?

-Es muy tarde. Supuse que le tocaba el turno de noche si estaba patrullando con Parrish- nos volvimos a besar, más lento y profundo. Gemí en su boca cuando él movió sus caderas y presionó mi erección.

Me separé de su boca acomodándome encima suya. Derek se apoyó sobre sus codos en el momento en que me movía encima de él, rozando deliciosamente mi pene contra el suyo.

-Eh, tú. ¿Estás seguro que eres virgen?- Me carcajeé con fuerza. Bajé la cabeza para besarnos de nuevo. Esta vez solo nuestras lenguas jugando.

-Espero que no por mucho tiempo.

Grité cuando Derek se levantó del suelo cargándome. El bastardo estaba haciendo gala de toda esa fuerza que tenía. Subió las escaleras conmigo hasta recostarme en mi cama. Se colocó entre mis piernas mientras nos volvíamos a besar una y otra vez. Me encantaba la boca de Derek. Podría estar toda la vida igual que en ese momento. 

-Te lo prometí. Una noche de puro sexo. 

La anticipación hizo que me levantara de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en el culo. Me desvestí lo más rápido que pude instando a Derek para que hiciera lo mismo. 

Ya los dos desnudos nos colocamos en la misma posición. La sensación de Derek rozando su polla con la mía era muchísimo más placentera de lo que esperaba sin ropa de por medio. Unos cuantos movimientos de su cadera y me tenía gimiendo como loco contra el colchón. 

Puso dos dedos delante mío. Los metí a la boca sin preguntar y simulé una mamada. Vi como los ojos de Derek se dilataban por la excitación. Sacó los dedos de mi boca y los llevó hasta mi culo.

-¡Espera!- Derek paró de moverse y de rondar mi agujero- Quiero ducharme y... 

No me dejó terminar. El ego-inflado de Derek metió un dedo tan profundo dentro de mí que me dejó sin aire. No les voy a mentir, era un sensación muy extraña. Al principio no me gustaba, pero luego metió otro dedo y tocó algo dentro mío que no me hizo venirme por poco. 

-¿Qué es...?

-¿Te gusta?- lo tocó de nuevo provocando que mis caderas salieran disparadas hacia arriba.

-¡Sí!- Derek metió un tercer dedo en mi interior, simulando embestidas. Los metía tan rápido que iba a conseguir que me viniera antes de que siquiera me la metiera.

-Voy a meter mi polla dentro de ti-dijo con la boca detrás de mi oreja- duro y profundo. Voy a joderte tanto que no te podrás sentar. No vas a parar de gritar mi nombre mientras te follo contra el colchón. 

-Derek, por favor- rogué mientras él seguía tocando ese punto dentro de mí. 

-¿Por favor qué, Stiles?

-Derek- gemí.

-Dímelo. Vamos, dímelo.

-¡Fóllame!

Derek sacó sus dedos y los remplazó con su polla. Él realmente llegó tan profundo dentro de mí que casi me hace enloquecer. Cada embestida que daba me saca un grito de puro placer. Primero rápido contra mí. Después la sacaba por completo y la volvía a meter de una sola estocada. Cada golpe en mi próstata me provocaba un cortocircuito en el cerebro. 

El placer me volvía loco. Me giró y puso a sobre mis manos y rodillas y volvió a embestirme. Mis bolas se pegaron a mi cuerpo junto con un cosquilleo en mi interior. 

-¡Me corro! ¡Derek me corro!- me sostuvo fuerte de las caderas y embistió contra mí con más ímpetu. Apreté los dientes y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras chorro tras chorro de semen caía en las sábanas. 

Mis brazos me fallaron y mi cara chocó contra el colchón. Derek seguía moviéndose dentro de mí, alargando mi orgasmo y encontrando el suyo. Gruño llenándome con su semen. Cuando estuvo seguro de que había dejado la última gota en mi culo, salió y se dejó caer a mi lado. Los dos respirábamos de manera muy ruidosa. 

\- Si ya eres así en tu primera vez. ¿Qué harás conmigo cuando tengas más experiencia?- me reí ante ese comentario. 

-Eres un tonto- Derek sonrió. 

-Este tonto en verdad te hizo gritar de placer- Eso no lo podía negar. Mis párpados se sintieron muy pesados. Me tapó la boca al bostezar y cerré los ojos. Sentí la cama moverse, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Me dormí.

 

Stiles abrí los ojos. Me estiré en la cama como un gato hasta que sentí un pinchazo en el culo.

-¡Auch!- ¿Pero qué cojones?

En cuanto abrí los ojos del todo recordé todo lo de la noche anterior. Yo bailando, haciendo una mamada. Follando.

Follando... ¡Ya no era virgen!

Estaba naciendo una sonrisa en mi cara hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Derek no estaba al lado mío como se suponía. La sonrisa se deslizó de mi labios dejando una mueca de decepción. Me recosté en la cama de nuevo tapando mi cara con la almohada. Era tan tonto. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Derek pasara la noche conmigo? Sí, como no. 

Un par de lágrimas salieron de mi estúpidos ojos que luego fueron absorbidas por la tela de la almohada. Vaya asco de vida. 

Escuché ruido abajo. Mi padre tendría que haber llegado del trabajo. Al menos no me había con Derek desnudo en la cama. Eso era algo bueno, ¿no?

Papá subió las escaleras corriendo. Vaya, al parecer se había tomado algún que otro café de más en la oficina. Esperó para que su padre tocara la puerta como siempre. Pero en cambio, el golpe no llegó. La puerta simplemente se abrió. Estaba a un segundo de replicar cuando Derek entró a la habitación completamente vestido.

Se acercó hasta mí y me plantó un beso en la boca. 

-Te he preparado el desayuno. Lo dejé abajo. También compré una pomada, te la pondría yo mismo en ese dulce culito que tienes. pero tu padre tiene que estar al caer- me besó de nuevo- ¿Ves? Te dije que no podrías sentarte. Pero eso no te importa porque sé follar demasiado bien y te encanta- otro beso. Demasiados besos. Demasiadas palabras seguidas de Derek- Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos por la tarde, amor. ¡No te olvides de la pomada!

Y se fue. Sin más. Dejándome con una enorme sonrisa y el corazón rebosante.

¡Me llamó amor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iba a alargarlo solo en wattpad. Pero muchos de ustedes supongo que no tienen y no sería justo. Los amo y ya saben. Todas mis historias están en wattpad por si quieren seguirlas con mas comodidad :) Los amo!

\- ¿Entonces qué te parece? ¿Crees que estaría bien que saliera esta noche con Melissa?- Mi padre estaba apoyado en medio de las puertas de mi armario , y por lo que veía, estaba terriblemente nervioso. Bueno, pues, el único que debería estar nervioso aquí soy yo. ¡Derek estaba escondido en mi armario! Pensé que mi padre estaba trabajando y llamé a Derek para que pasáramos un rato juntos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en mi cama desnudos. ¡Pero no contaba con que mi padre aparecería en casa para avisarme de que tenía una cita!

\- Papá, por Dios, estás grandecito para salir con quien te de la gana- me revolví entre las sábanas incómodo intentando tapar mi erección. La vergüenza me iba a matar como mi padre se diera cuenta de mi estado. Entonces yo mataría a Derek. 

-Ya, bueno, pero hace poco te tomaste mal que me quitara la alianza y... No sé- Me di un golpe en la frente mentalmente. Soy un idiota, miré a mi padre. El traje que llevaba le sentaba bastante bien, era un gran cambio verlo sin el uniforme de sheriff. Me iba a levantar para darle un abrazo, pero recordé mi culo desnudo y como mi amiguito estaba bien despierto. 

-Papá. No me hagas caso, sabes que muchas veces no reacciono como debería. Han pasado muchos años. Nadie va a pensar mal de ti si empiezas a buscar a otra persona- decidí preparar un poco el terreno- Y ya sabes, no importa la edad que tenga ni lo que haya hecho en el pasado. ¿Verdad? Aunque seas mayor todavía puedes conseguir a alguien joven... mucho más joven. Yo no estaría en contra, de verdad. ¿Tú lo estarías? 

-No, no lo estaría... Espera, ¿Qué?- Quizás me pasé un poco con la preparación de terreno.

-¿No llegas tarde a tu cita? Venga, vete- Mi padre salió del cuarto con la mano en alto como despedida. Esperé a que cerrara la puerta y salté de la cama derecho al armario encontrando a Derek tapando su gran pene con las manos. 

Me lancé a él envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello y quitando sus manos de en medio, rozando nuestros miembros juntos. Él tiró de mi cabello y atacó mi boca con la suya. Decir que mi gemido era necesitado era decir poco. Alcé una de mis piernas esperando a que Derek me alzara. Me envolví en su cadera cuando lo hizo y me dejó caer en la cama debajo suya.

-¿A qué vino eso?- No sabía como interpretar aquella ceja arqueada. ¿Era malo o bueno?

-No sé a lo que te refieres- me hice el loco besando el cuello de Derek. A lo mejor podía distraerlo.

-Stiles, ¿le ibas a decir a tu padre sobre mí, teniéndome desnudo en tu armario?

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo crees, tonto? Yo solo estaba... tanteando- Derek rió, me apartó de su cuello y me dio la vuelta sobre el colchón. Oh sí. Por fin. 

Sentí mi interior abriéndose mientras él empujaba su pene poco a poco en mí. Agarré las sábanas con fuerza mordiendo la almohada, el placer crecía con cada centímetro que Derek empujaba sin pausa. Mi consciencia estuvo a poco de salir volando por la ventana cuando Derek sacó toda su polla y se introdujo de una sola estocada, dando de lleno en aquel lugar que me hacía tocar el cielo. 

-Estaba loco por salir de allí y follarte duro- su voz se filtró directamente en mi oído. 

Estaba tan inmerso en disfrutar de las deliciosas embestidas de Derek en mi contra que no sentí cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Stiles, tu padre dice que...- ¡Maldita sea! Me incorporé tan rápido de la cama que tiré sin querer a Derek de la cama. Me envolví en mi sábana tapando mi estúpido culo desnudo. 

-¡Jordan!- El pobre hombre estaba aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si antes con mi padre me comía la vergüenza, ahora me mastica y me escupe a un lado para que me pasen los coches por encima. 

\- Hombre, Jordan, un placer verte de nuevo. Aunque deberías calcular mejor el momento, ya sabes, no me gusta que me encuentres siempre con mis joyas al aire- miré a Derek. El bicho se había tapado con mi almohada. Miré a Jordan de nuevo. El muchacho no miró de Derek a mí y se quedó viéndome a la misma vez que boqueaba sin decir nada. Parecía un pez fuera del agua, justo como yo.

-Yo... Esto... - señaló detrás suya- Tu padre... Abajo... Pensé que... 

-Espera, espera, espera- lo corté- ¿Mi padre sigue en casa?- Jordan asintió con tanto énfasis que me preocupé un segundo de que se le desencajara la cabeza. Luego me preocupé de mi propia integridad fñisica al pensar que mi padre podía haberme escuchado gemir. ¿Debería tirarme por mi ventana? 

-Él dijo... Que se iba... Entonces... Yo contigo... Por eso...- tartamudeó aún mirándome. ¿Por qué me miraba así? Me daban ganas de desaparecer porque ¡Hola! Estoy desnudo y empalmado.

-No sé como tomarme eso de que quisieras quedarte a solas en casa con mi chico- El tono de Derek era molesto. ¿Estaba poniéndose celoso? Iba a reclamar el poco sentido de sus celos pero el sonido de la puerta y el motor del coche de mi padre me llevaron directo al cielo. Se fue. Y si no había subido con la pistola significaba que todo estaba bien. Gracias a Dios- ¿Puedo tomarme eso como que Jordan se va y yo puedo tener sexo en paz?

-¿Es que es eso el lo único que puedes pensar?- Me giré junto con mi indignación para ver a Derek. 

-Yo creo que mejor me voy- Miré a Jordan. Quizás fue una de esas miradas matadoras porque el chico solo tragó duro y se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Y para qué crees que vine hasta aquí?- Oh por favor, no podía creerlo. ¿Él realmente dijo eso? Una punzada no muy agradable se instaló en mi pecho. Cuando amaneció y Derek me dijo amor pensé que ellos iban a tener algo especial. Mierda para todos, gracias.

\- Cierto. ¿Para qué viniste? Mejor vete.

-Sí, claro, y dejarte a ti desnudo con él- señaló a Jordan. Derek se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Seguro diría la estupidez del año- Ah ya entiendo. Eso es lo que pretendes. Quieres que me vaya para poder tener sexo con él, ¿no?- Ahí lo tienen. Casi pude notar como mi mandíbula tocaba el suelo de lo abierta que la tenía. 

-No soy una puta, Derek. 

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que anoche perdiste la virginidad y que de echo, estabas buscando con quien hacerlo en un bar de poca monta, todo puede pasar.

-¡Derek por Dios! Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

-¡Sí lo tiene! ¡Quizás ahora que sabes lo bueno que es tener sexo quieres hacerlo con otras personas! ¿Pues sabes qué te digo? ¡Hazlo! ¡Me va a dar igual!- Vi como el hombre recogía su ropa y salía del cuarto aún con mi almohada y dando un portazo. 

¿Qué mierda pasó?

 

*

 

-¿Y simplemente se fue?- asentí- Bueno, al menos perdiste tu virginidad con él. Eso era lo que buscabas, ¿no?

Me quedé mirando el par de ojos marrones de Scott. Cuando le conté sobre mi noche fogosa con Derek el pobre se quedó en blanco. Al parecer su cerebro no daba a basto cuando tenía demasiado información que procesar.

-Al principio solo buscaba deshacerme de mi etiqueta de virgen, pero Scott, con él fue diferente. Lo sentí especial... Creo que siento algo por él. 

El decirlo en voz alta era muy diferente a tenerlo en tu mente. Me sentía un poco patético al reconocer mi situación. Me había enamorado del hombre que solo tuvo sexo conmigo. ¡Pero Derek me dijo amor! ¡Eso no se lo dices a nadie porque sí! Con el corazón estrujado entró a clases sin darle una segunda mirada a Scott. 

 

*

 

Llegué a casa totalmente hecho polvo, la espalda me dolía horrores y la cabeza me palpitaba como si tuviera un corazón para ella sola. Tiré la mochila a la otra punta del salón sobre el sofá y tuve un mini paro cardíaco cuando alguien se quejó.

Cogí un paraguas de la entrada preparado para coger a golpes a quien fuera que estaba allí. Dí la vuelta al sofá y bajé con todas mis fuerzas el objeto sobre una cabeza rubia. He de decir, que estoy muy conforme con los entrenamientos de policía, porque si no fuera por eso, Jordan no habría podido parar el golpe como lo hizo y habríamos acabado en una sala de urgencias.

-¡¿Tú otra vez!? ¡Te encuentro hasta en la sopa!- Jordan me miró con los ojos entrecerrados tirando el paraguas a un lado. Me crucé de brazos esperando por una explicación.

-¡Tú padre me dijo que esperara aquí por ti para avisarte que no estaría en casa!

-Mi padre tiene móvil, podría haberme llamado.

\- Esta mañana se le cayó y pasé por encima sin querer con el coche... 

Bufé molesto. No quería tener a Jordan en casa estando solo. Había pensado en llamar a Derek y hablar con él sobre lo que sucedía entre nosotros, porque fuera lo que fuera, era algo. Y tenía que dejarlo en claro desde ya. Pero no iba a poder hacer nada si el ayudante de su padre revoloteaba por allí sin parar. Solo daría pie a otra discusión con Derek. 

Dí media vuelta sobre mí mismo y me dejé caer al lado de Jordan. Un pequeño gemido de dolor se me escapó entre los labios cuando mi espalda se quejó por el brusco movimiento. Masajeó uno de sus hombros intentando aliviar la tensión.

-¿Te duele la espalda? 

-No, me la sobo porque me pone muy caliente hacerlo- el profundo sonrojo de Jordan me arrancó una pequeña sonrisa- Sí, Jordan, me duele la espalda.

-Yo podría hacer un masaje. Sé hacerlos muy bien. Tu padre siempre me pide que se lo haga- Me quedé un segundo de piedra ante las palabras. Miré a Jordan confirmando que el hombre realmente no se percató del doble sentido de las palabras. ¿Jordan y su padre haciéndolo? Imaginárselo era un poco... Ew.

El hombre no esperó a que dijera algo y colocó sus dedos en mis omoplatos hundiéndolos en el lugar correcto para hacerlo gemir. Oh Dios. ¿Había dicho que no quería a Jordan allí? Muy mal. Corregí. Necesitaba a Jordan justo donde estaba. 

Cinco minutos después, me encontraba sin camiseta sobre el sofá y con Jordan encima mío con sus manos haciendo maravillas en mi piel. Cada vez que sus manos presionaban mi espalda un gemido de puro deleite abandonaba mi boca. 

-Stiles...- la voz del rubio salió ronca y medio forzada. Seguí en mi burbuja disfrutando de aquel talentoso par de manos- Deberías dejar de hacer esos sonidos.

-¿P-Por qué?- Justo en ese momento Jordan hundió sus dedos en uno de los pequeños nudos de mi espalda y gemí fuerte. Sobre mí, Jordan bajó sus manos hasta llegar a la curva justo encima de mi culo. Mis nervios se dispararon al techo- ¿Jordan?

-Tus gemidos me pusieron así- Él movió sus caderas en mi contra y sentí perfectamente el gran bulto duro presionar entre mis montículos.

Oh my God. Esto no puede estar pasando.

\- ¿Entonces qué te parece? ¿Crees que estaría bien que saliera esta noche con Melissa?- Mi padre estaba apoyado en medio de las puertas de mi armario , y por lo que veía, estaba terriblemente nervioso. Bueno, pues, el único que debería estar nervioso aquí soy yo. ¡Derek estaba escondido en mi armario! Pensé que mi padre estaba trabajando y llamé a Derek para que pasáramos un rato juntos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en mi cama desnudos. ¡Pero no contaba con que mi padre aparecería en casa para avisarme de que tenía una cita!

\- Papá, por Dios, estás grandecito para salir con quien te de la gana- me revolví entre las sábanas incómodo intentando tapar mi erección. La vergüenza me iba a matar como mi padre se diera cuenta de mi estado. Entonces yo mataría a Derek. 

-Ya, bueno, pero hace poco te tomaste mal que me quitara la alianza y... No sé- Me di un golpe en la frente mentalmente. Soy un idiota, miré a mi padre. El traje que llevaba le sentaba bastante bien, era un gran cambio verlo sin el uniforme de sheriff. Me iba a levantar para darle un abrazo, pero recordé mi culo desnudo y como mi amiguito estaba bien despierto. 

-Papá. No me hagas caso, sabes que muchas veces no reacciono como debería. Han pasado muchos años. Nadie va a pensar mal de ti si empiezas a buscar a otra persona- decidí preparar un poco el terreno- Y ya sabes, no importa la edad que tenga ni lo que haya hecho en el pasado. ¿Verdad? Aunque seas mayor todavía puedes conseguir a alguien joven... mucho más joven. Yo no estaría en contra, de verdad. ¿Tú lo estarías? 

-No, no lo estaría... Espera, ¿Qué?- Quizás me pasé un poco con la preparación de terreno.

-¿No llegas tarde a tu cita? Venga, vete- Mi padre salió del cuarto con la mano en alto como despedida. Esperé a que cerrara la puerta y salté de la cama derecho al armario encontrando a Derek tapando su gran pene con las manos. 

Me lancé a él envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello y quitando sus manos de en medio, rozando nuestros miembros juntos. Él tiró de mi cabello y atacó mi boca con la suya. Decir que mi gemido era necesitado era decir poco. Alcé una de mis piernas esperando a que Derek me alzara. Me envolví en su cadera cuando lo hizo y me dejó caer en la cama debajo suya.

-¿A qué vino eso?- No sabía como interpretar aquella ceja arqueada. ¿Era malo o bueno?

-No sé a lo que te refieres- me hice el loco besando el cuello de Derek. A lo mejor podía distraerlo.

-Stiles, ¿le ibas a decir a tu padre sobre mí, teniéndome desnudo en tu armario?

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo crees, tonto? Yo solo estaba... tanteando- Derek rió, me apartó de su cuello y me dio la vuelta sobre el colchón. Oh sí. Por fin. 

Sentí mi interior abriéndose mientras él empujaba su pene poco a poco en mí. Agarré las sábanas con fuerza mordiendo la almohada, el placer crecía con cada centímetro que Derek empujaba sin pausa. Mi consciencia estuvo a poco de salir volando por la ventana cuando Derek sacó toda su polla y se introdujo de una sola estocada, dando de lleno en aquel lugar que me hacía tocar el cielo. 

-Estaba loco por salir de allí y follarte duro- su voz se filtró directamente en mi oído. 

Estaba tan inmerso en disfrutar de las deliciosas embestidas de Derek en mi contra que no sentí cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Stiles, tu padre dice que...- ¡Maldita sea! Me incorporé tan rápido de la cama que tiré sin querer a Derek de la cama. Me envolví en mi sábana tapando mi estúpido culo desnudo. 

-¡Jordan!- El pobre hombre estaba aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si antes con mi padre me comía la vergüenza, ahora me mastica y me escupe a un lado para que me pasen los coches por encima. 

\- Hombre, Jordan, un placer verte de nuevo. Aunque deberías calcular mejor el momento, ya sabes, no me gusta que me encuentres siempre con mis joyas al aire- miré a Derek. El bicho se había tapado con mi almohada. Miré a Jordan de nuevo. El muchacho no miró de Derek a mí y se quedó viéndome a la misma vez que boqueaba sin decir nada. Parecía un pez fuera del agua, justo como yo.

-Yo... Esto... - señaló detrás suya- Tu padre... Abajo... Pensé que... 

-Espera, espera, espera- lo corté- ¿Mi padre sigue en casa?- Jordan asintió con tanto énfasis que me preocupé un segundo de que se le desencajara la cabeza. Luego me preocupé de mi propia integridad física al pensar que mi padre podía haberme escuchado gemir. ¿Debería tirarme por mi ventana? 

-Él dijo... Que se iba... Entonces... Yo contigo... Por eso...- tartamudeó aún mirándome. ¿Por qué me miraba así? Me daban ganas de desaparecer porque ¡Hola! Estoy desnudo y empalmado.

-No sé como tomarme eso de que quisieras quedarte a solas en casa con mi chico- El tono de Derek era molesto. ¿Estaba poniéndose celoso? Iba a reclamar el poco sentido de sus celos pero el sonido de la puerta y el motor del coche de mi padre me llevaron directo al cielo. Se fue. Y si no había subido con la pistola significaba que todo estaba bien. Gracias a Dios- ¿Puedo tomarme eso como que Jordan se va y yo puedo tener sexo en paz?

-¿Es que es eso el lo único que puedes pensar?- Me giré junto con mi indignación para ver a Derek. 

-Yo creo que mejor me voy- Miré a Jordan. Quizás fue una de esas miradas matadoras porque el chico solo tragó duro y se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Y para qué crees que vine hasta aquí?- Oh por favor, no podía creerlo. ¿Él realmente dijo eso? Una punzada no muy agradable se instaló en mi pecho. Cuando amaneció y Derek me dijo amor pensé que ellos iban a tener algo especial. Mierda para todos, gracias.

\- Cierto. ¿Para qué viniste? Mejor vete.

-Sí, claro, y dejarte a ti desnudo con él- señaló a Jordan. Derek se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Seguro diría la estupidez del año- Ah ya entiendo. Eso es lo que pretendes. Quieres que me vaya para poder tener sexo con él, ¿no?- Ahí lo tienen. Casi pude notar como mi mandíbula tocaba el suelo de lo abierta que la tenía. 

-No soy una puta, Derek. 

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que anoche perdiste la virginidad y que de echo, estabas buscando con quien hacerlo en un bar de poca monta, todo puede pasar.

-¡Derek por Dios! Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

-¡Sí lo tiene! ¡Quizás ahora que sabes lo bueno que es tener sexo quieres hacerlo con otras personas! ¿Pues sabes qué te digo? ¡Hazlo! ¡Me va a dar igual!- Vi como el hombre recogía su ropa y salía del cuarto aún con mi almohada y dando un portazo. 

¿Qué mierda pasó?

 

*

 

-¿Y simplemente se fue?- asentí- Bueno, al menos perdiste tu virginidad con él. Eso era lo que buscabas, ¿no?

Me quedé mirando el par de ojos marrones de Scott. Cuando le conté sobre mi noche fogosa con Derek el pobre se quedó en blanco. Al parecer su cerebro no daba a basto cuando tenía demasiado información que procesar.

-Al principio solo buscaba deshacerme de mi etiqueta de virgen, pero Scott, con él fue diferente. Lo sentí especial... Creo que siento algo por él. 

El decirlo en voz alta era muy diferente a tenerlo en tu mente. Me sentía un poco patético al reconocer mi situación. Me había enamorado del hombre que solo tuvo sexo conmigo. ¡Pero Derek me dijo amor! ¡Eso no se lo dices a nadie porque sí! Con el corazón estrujado entró a clases sin darle una segunda mirada a Scott. 

 

*

 

Llegué a casa totalmente hecho polvo, la espalda me dolía horrores y la cabeza me palpitaba como si tuviera un corazón para ella sola. Tiré la mochila a la otra punta del salón sobre el sofá y tuve un mini paro cardíaco cuando alguien se quejó.

Cogí un paraguas de la entrada preparado para coger a golpes a quien fuera que estaba allí. Dí la vuelta al sofá y bajé con todas mis fuerzas el objeto sobre una cabeza rubia. He de decir, que estoy muy conforme con los entrenamientos de policía, porque si no fuera por eso, Jordan no habría podido parar el golpe como lo hizo y habríamos acabado en una sala de urgencias.

-¡¿Tú otra vez!? ¡Te encuentro hasta en la sopa!- Jordan me miró con los ojos entrecerrados tirando el paraguas a un lado. Me crucé de brazos esperando por una explicación.

-¡Tú padre me dijo que esperara aquí por ti para avisarte que no estaría en casa!

-Mi padre tiene móvil, podría haberme llamado.

\- Esta mañana se le cayó y pasé por encima sin querer con el coche... 

Bufé molesto. No quería tener a Jordan en casa estando solo. Había pensado en llamar a Derek y hablar con él sobre lo que sucedía entre nosotros, porque fuera lo que fuera, era algo. Y tenía que dejarlo en claro desde ya. Pero no iba a poder hacer nada si el ayudante de su padre revoloteaba por allí sin parar. Solo daría pie a otra discusión con Derek. 

Dí media vuelta sobre mí mismo y me dejé caer al lado de Jordan. Un pequeño gemido de dolor se me escapó entre los labios cuando mi espalda se quejó por el brusco movimiento. Masajeó uno de sus hombros intentando aliviar la tensión.

-¿Te duele la espalda? 

-No, me la sobo porque me pone muy caliente hacerlo- el profundo sonrojo de Jordan me arrancó una pequeña sonrisa- Sí, Jordan, me duele la espalda.

-Yo podría hacer un masaje. Sé hacerlos muy bien. Tu padre siempre me pide que se lo haga- Me quedé un segundo de piedra ante las palabras. Miré a Jordan confirmando que el hombre realmente no se percató del doble sentido de las palabras. ¿Jordan y su padre haciéndolo? Imaginárselo era un poco... Ew.

El hombre no esperó a que dijera algo y colocó sus dedos en mis omoplatos hundiéndolos en el lugar correcto para hacerlo gemir. Oh Dios. ¿Había dicho que no quería a Jordan allí? Muy mal. Corregí. Necesitaba a Jordan justo donde estaba. 

Cinco minutos después, me encontraba sin camiseta sobre el sofá y con Jordan encima mío con sus manos haciendo maravillas en mi piel. Cada vez que sus manos presionaban mi espalda un gemido de puro deleite abandonaba mi boca. 

-Stiles...- la voz del rubio salió ronca y medio forzada. Seguí en mi burbuja disfrutando de aquel talentoso par de manos- Deberías dejar de hacer esos sonidos.

-¿P-Por qué?- Justo en ese momento Jordan hundió sus dedos en uno de los pequeños nudos de mi espalda y gemí fuerte. Sobre mí, Jordan bajó sus manos hasta llegar a la curva justo encima de mi culo. Mis nervios se dispararon al techo- ¿Jordan?

-Tus gemidos me pusieron así- Él movió sus caderas en mi contra y sentí perfectamente el gran bulto duro presionar entre mis montículos.

Oh my God. Esto no puede estar pasando.


	3. Chapter 3

Saben, siempre he creído que la mala suerte me persigue desde pequeño, seguro que esa bastarda me tomó cariño y por eso no me dejó en paz todos estos años. Pero querida mala suerte, también necesitaba un suspiro, ¿o no? No todo podía ser como en ese mismo instante.

Me revolví debajo de Jordan con toda la intención de alejarme, pero el resultado fue mi trasero restregándose en su erección y un gemido demasiado erótico de él. Esto no me estaba gustando nada, era muy diferente a la excitación que había recorrido mi cuerpo al lado de Derek. 

–Jordan, para. ¿Qué estás haciendo?–Se inclinó en mi contra presionando más su bulto en mí. Un escalofrío desagradable me traspasó.

–Realmente me pusiste caliente con tus gemidos. Es tu culpa, tienes que hacerte responsable- mi móvil sonaba desde el maldito lugar donde había dejado tirada mi mochila. 

–¡No voy a hacerme responsable de nada! ¿¡Acaso me viste con cara de ser tu novio!?– Forcejeé con él, esta vez los dos caímos al suelo de lado. Vi estrellitas cuando mi hombro chocó contra el parquet. 

–No estás saliendo con Derek y estaban teniendo sexo– Sentí como mi pecho se apretaba y mis ojos picaban. Pero era verdad, se veía a leguas que Derek en realidad no quería nada serio conmigo. Era un idiota por hacerme ilusiones. Y ahora no había nada más que ver en la situación que me había metido por ser una puta regalada. 

–Eso no significa que deba tener algo contigo.

–¿Por qué? Sé que tú también lo quieres– me agarró por las caderas y me giró. El imbécil estaba otra vez encima restregándose. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que me gustaría tener algo con él? Jordan bajó mis pantalones y lo único que podía hacer era gritar como idiota. Quise matarlo a golpes cuando una de sus manos bajó mis pantalones. Lágrimas de impotencia inundaron mi rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Eso realmente iba enserio. Jordan estaba a punto de violarme.

–¡Jordan!¡Basta!¡Por favor!– rogué como último recurso. Si él no reaccionaba no sabía que hacer.¿Cómo se torció todo de esta manera? Cerré los ojos intentando no pensar en nada.

–Solo será un poco Stiles. Prometo que lo haré bien. 

Todos mis bellos se erizaron y la bilis subió desde mi estómago. Oh por favor, algo duro se estaba presionando en mi entrada. Mierda para todos. Ese algo era la polla de Jordan y yo no podía estar más aterrado en toda mi maldita vida. 

–¡Jordan para!– No había casi terminado la frase en el momento que un estruendo sacudió todo. Segundos después el peso de Jordan se esfumó y el sonido de golpes inundó el lugar. 

Mentiría si dijera que no seguía asustado. De hecho, estaba incluso más asustado que antes. Tenía mucho miedo de darme la vuelta y encontrarme con algo desagradable. No sabía quién había dentro de la casa pero el saber que me habían encontrado en esa clase de situación me hacía lamentar mi existencia. ¿Por qué todo me ocurría a mí? 

Subí como pude los pantalones todavía tirado en el suelo. Apenas noté unas manos al rededor de mis brazos me removí con todas mis fuerzas procurando salir de su agarre. 

–¡Stiles!¡Tranquilo!¡Soy yo!– ¡Derek! Era Derek. Oh Dios mío. ¿Sabes que te adoro? Inmediatamente paré mis movimientos y me lancé a Derek como un desgraciado olvidando nuestra estúpida pelea para sentir el cálido y protector abrazo que me ofrecía. 

–¡Derek!– el estúpido nudo en mi garganta apenas y dejaba salir su nombre en condiciones. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando un mar hasta que él comenzó a consolarme. El miedo que había sentido antes sacudió mi cuerpo con más fuerza que minutos atrás. 

–Ya pequeño. Ya pasó. No llores– con cada frase deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo justo encima de mi columna. Eso se sentía terriblemente amoroso.– Dime que llegué a tiempo amor. Por favor dime que no llegó a... 

Negué rotundamente con mi cara escondida en su cuello como un pequeño animal, podía imaginarme todo rojo e hinchado debido al llanto. El aliento que salio junto a su suspiro chocó contra mi nuca, calentándola. 

–Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa– dicho esto, él me ayudó a levantarme, pasamos detrás del sofá y vi a Jordan apoyado en él con la cara ensangrentada, me daba un poco de lástima verlo así, pero se lo merecía por idiota– Espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a Stiles nunca más. Si no, tendré una larga charla con el sheriff. 

–Yo podría hablar con el sheriff sobre ustedes– miré a Jordan sintiendo tristeza. Él me había dicho que guardaría el secreto. Hasta antes de esto lo tenía casi en un pedestal. Entre más alto estés, más dura es la caída. Y vaya caída me había dado yo respecto a Jordan. 

–Hazlo- ¿Wtf? ¿Derek? Lo miré incrédulo.–No me importa. Sigues siendo tú el que casi lo viola. 

Jordan abrió mucho los ojos para después bajar la mirada al suelo. ¿Lamentaba lo que había hecho? Bueno, pues lo hubiera pensado antes. Maldito imbécil. Agarré la mano de Derek y tiré de él hasta salir de la casa. No quería demostrarlo, pero sentir sus dedos enredados con los míos me tenían dando saltos por el Edén. Miré a todos lados frente a mi casa. 

–¿Dónde está tu coche?

– Vine andando.

–¿Desde tu casa?– Él solo se encogió de hombros. Bastardo, no todos eramos poderosos alfas.

Simplemente genial. Desde mi casa hasta la de Derek había un lindo y largo camino. Ya me dolían las piernas solo de pensar en caminar hasta allá. Tuve que poner muy mala cara para que Derek me abrazara y me diera un beso en la mejilla.

– Todavía no he puesto en venta el loft. Podemos ir allí si lo prefieres– asentí sin salir del abrazo. Eso quedaba definitivamente una infinidad más cerca. Con el nuevo destino en mente comenzamos a caminar. Una pequeña sonrisa estiró mis labios cuando Derek no quiso soltar mi mano. 

A medida que caminábamos el cielo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco, era muy hermoso ver como las nubes creaban increíbles formas de millones de colores diferentes. Maldije el haber dejado mi ipod en casa. Esta escena hubiera sido digna de varias canciones de mi repertorio personal. 

– ¿A qué fuiste a mi casa? 

–Te estaba llamando y no me contestabas–dijo como si nada– me preocupé.

– Pensé que no volverías a acercarte a mí.

–¿Por qué pensaste eso?

–Bueno, la manera en la que te fuiste decía mucho– Derek suspiró y se detuvo justo frente a su edificio. Vaya, habíamos llegado más rápido de lo que pensé.

– Para eso te estaba llamando. Estuvo muy mal como actué. Sé que no es escusa pero Scott no ha parado de molestarme desde que se enteró de lo nuestro y me tenía de los nervios. Luego Isaac estuvo muy insoportable por culpa de Allison y me tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar. Tú me llamaste y yo solo quería relajarme contigo y aparece Jordan y... No sé, lo siento. 

Lo abracé sin decir nada. Si lo ponías de esa manera se podía entender que estuviera nervioso y Derek nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Estos últimos meses había sido muy accesible y, por decirlo de alguna manera, "normal". Ya era pedir demasiado que hubiera dejado las amenazas de lado.

–Te entiendo, pero no está bien que me trates mal a mí por culpa de ellos. ¿Entiendes?–Derek movió su cabeza afirmativamente y reí bajito. Parecía un enorme niño siendo regañado. A veces él también podía ser muy lindo sin proponérselo.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y me giré dispuesto a abrir la puerta pero Derek no soltó mi mano y mi cuerpo chocó contra el suyo. No soy un yoyó. Gracias.

–Somos novios. ¿Verdad?

–¿Eh? 

–Tú y yo. No lo hemos hablado todavía y quiero tenerlo claro antes de que subamos al loft. ¿Somos novios?- Me quedé solito con mis pensamientos unos segundos. Eso era precisamente lo que quería saber pero no pensé que cuando habláramos de esto me sentiría avergonzado. ¡Yo casi nunca me avergonzaba! Estoy sintiendo cosas raras. ¿Dónde está la ventana por la que me iba a tirar? 

–No sé. ¿Pensé que lo nuestro era solo sexo?– Derek separó su mano de la mía por primera vez desde que salimos de mi casa y juntó sus manos haciendo cosas extrañas. Si no hubiera estado tan impaciente por la respuesta me hubiera reído de aquella adorable reacción.

–Yo... Bueno, la verdad es que desde hace tiempo tú a mí... ya sabes, me... gustas- Se detuvo el mundo. Se detuvo. ¿Cierto? Ya no gira. Yo no lo veo girar. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Derek se declaró? Voy a por las armas de papá. Va a ver apocalipsis de algo. Seguro.

–¿Eh?

–No pongas esa expresión, Stiles. ¡Me gustas! Sé que no te lo he demostrado pero desde hace tiempo... ¡¿Bueno quieres ser mi novio o no?!– Pasé mis brazos por su cintura mientra reía. Me encantaba este Derek.

–Sí, quiero ser tú novio– me sostuve con una mano es su hombro y me puse de puntillas para darle un casto beso–Tú también me gustas mucho– sentí su sonrisa contra mi boca y me encantaba saber que era por mí.

–Yo me atrevería a decir que te quiero.

–Sí, creo que yo también podría atreverme-ahora el beso me lo dio él a mí. Y yo claramente lo recibí encantado, no soy tonto.

–¿Y si me arriesgo como un loca a decir te amo? 

–Creo que sería arriesgar demasiado para mí. ¿Por qué no me preguntas un poco más adelante?

–Supongo que tienes razón. 

Derek me quitó las llaves que tenía presionadas contra su cintura y abrió la puerta. Miré hacia arriba a los tres pisos que teníamos que subir para llegar al loft y bufé. ¿Qué? ¿Me vieron cara de deportista? 

–Juegas a lacrosse. ¿No se supone que tienes que estar en forma?- vi su ceja arqueada con enfado y le saqué la lengua. Eso no quería decir que no pudiera ser un integrante en el club de vagos. 

–Mejor cállate y súbeme en brazos, Edward.

–Siempre tan mandona señorita Swan– Derek me alzó y me colocó sobre uno de sus hombros.

– ¡Hey! ¿¡Quién te dijo que era un saco de patatas!?

Derek se carcajeó e inició su ascenso. Decir que llegué mareado era puro eufemismo.Pero no podía quejarme, al menos había podido disfrutar de una buena vista del duro trasero de Derek. 

El cavernícola me dejó sobre la cama en una esquina del loft. Me revolví sobre ella bajo la atenta mirada de él captando su olor en las sábanas oscuras. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a mí al estar de nuevo allí. En ese momento realmente me dí cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que estaban todos al rededor de la mesa tramando locuras.

–¿En qué piensas tanto?- Derek se acostó a mi lado pasando sus dedos sobre mi pelo. Esos ojos verdes hacían cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo.

–No quiero que vendas el loft.

– ¿Por qué?– Me encogí de hombros. Derek tan solo me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa– Si tú no quieres, no lo venderé. Será todo tuyo.

– Nuestro– corregí.

– Sí, nuestro.

Se acercó hasta a mí y me besó con sutileza. Sus labios finos se movían encima de los míos con exquisitez asombrosa. Derek coló una de sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando mi pecho. Tuve un pequeño momento de pánico cuando se colocó encima mío y la sensación repulsiva de Jordan me caló.

–¿Estás bien? Podemos parar.

–¿Puedo estar arriba?

–¿Ser activo?

–No me refería a eso. Pero si quieres...– Derek rió bajito dándonos la vuelta.

–¿Así mejor?

Me acomodé mejor encima suya con mis rodillas clavadas en la cama a cada lado de su cintura. Era un poco abrumador sentir miedo de tener a Derek encima de mí. Y más que abrumado, la rabia se hacia dueña de mi cuerpo. Maldito Jordan. Todo esto era por su culpa. Quizás Derek no fuera a hablar con mi padre, pero yo sí iba a ir.

Lancé esos pensamientos lejos de mi hermosa e inteligente mente y me centré en el cuerpo que tenía debajo. Arrastré mis manos por todo su torso quitándole la camiseta gris. Sí, esa que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy. El solo ver todos esos músculos torneados y bronceados me tubo babeando como idiota.

Já. Tenía el novio más caliente de todo el estado.

–¿Te vas a quedar mirando todo el rato?– mis mejillas ardieron. Claro que no.

Bajé mi boca hasta su cuello y lamí de arriba abajo recogiendo el exótico sabor de Derek. Sus jadeos provocaron temblores a mi pene aprisionado en mis pantalones. Con un poco más de valor me dirigí a su caliente oreja y la mordí suave para luego chuparla mientras me retiraba.

Derek se incorporó seguido de un gemido. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos durante un segundo que a mis sentidos les pareció eterno hasta que él agarró mi culo con sus enormes manos y lo apretó.

–Parece que no, pero tienes un buen culo escondido bajo esos pantalones– siguió amasando y presionando mi erección contra la suya. Dios, eso era muy caliente. Con cada empuje mi pene se oprimía y deslizaba agradablemente a lo que yo solo respondía poniendo más presión sobre él y deleitándome con las sensaciones. 

En tan solo un parpadeó me encontraba desnudo sobre Derek con nuestras pollas juntas y el duro alfa masturbándolas. Era en estos momentos que daba gracias a Dios de haber creado a este lobo con grandes y pesadas manos. 

Se detuvo en nuestros glandes antes de escupir entre ellos y mover la mano en círculos. Toda la sangre de mi cabeza había bajo para acumularse en mi pene. Estaba tan fuera de mí mismo que no noté cuando Derek me colocó sobre el colchón. Sin embargo, sí que sentí cuando su boca me tragó por completo. Mis espalda se curvó y mi vello se erizó. Corrientes de puro placer me asaltaban.

– T-Tu boca está t-tan caliente. Oh Dios Derek–gemí con mis dedos perdidos en su largo cabello– Su lengua se arremolinó en el glande, una de sus manos masajeó mis bolas y un dedo entró en mí dando de lleno en mi próstata. Sentirlo de tantas maneras diferentes y tan intensamente me hizo ver manchas y gritar de placer–Tan b-bueno Derek. 

Su cabeza bajaba no para de moverse entre mis piernas. Tragué duro y me apoyé en mis codos para poder verlo. La escena casi hizo que me corriera de lo caliente que era. Los labios de Derek estaban estirados y su mejillas ahuecadas aspirándome hasta el alma. 

Apreté mis dientes y me dejé caer de nuevo. Otro de sus dedos me penetró y eso fue todo. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y mi cabeza presionó duro contra el colchón. Grité el nombre de Derek mientras chorro tras chorro de semen llenaba su garganta.

 

–Oh joder, voy a hacerle un maldito altar a esa boca- me giré con mi inútil cuerpo flácido y sin fuerzas con Derek colocándose detrás mía en cucharita.

– ¿Te gustó?

–Tú y tus tontos eufemismo. Esa fue la mejor mamada de toda la historia.

–¿Cuantas veces te han hecho una mamada?– sonreí ante el tono celoso del tonto lobo.

– Ninguna, pero seguro que fue la mejor-Derek acercó su boca a mi cuello, succionó, un gemido ahogado de mi parte y ya tenía una linda marca en mi piel.

Grité sorprendido al darme cuenta de que Derek seguía con dos dedos metidos en mi interior y emprendida rápidos movimientos con ellos.

– ¡Derek, demasiado r-rápido!– mi mano voló hasta sostener su muñeca pero poco hizo allí. El lobo idiota alternaba el ritmo de su mano poniéndome duro en cuestión de segundos. 

– No te corras- me susurró– Todavía nos queda lo mejor. 

Otro dedo se insertó en mí y ya tenía tres estirando mi abusado agujero. Derek giró su mano y me tuvo mordiendo la almohada intentando controlar mi placer. 

–¡V-vas a h-hacer q-que me c-corra!– Los dedos de Derek inmediatamente dejaron mi entrada. No voy a admitir que bufé de disgusto. No, no lo admitiré.

Escuché el sonido de un bote abriéndose. Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a Derek esparciendo lubricante por su enorme polla. Mordí mi labio mientras me acomodaba de lado sobre mi hombro derecho. Eso iba a ser demasiado bueno.

Él colocó la cabeza de su polla en mi entrada, moviéndola en círculos torturando mi agujero de la mejor manera posible. sostuvo mi pierna y después de eso todo fue maravilloso.

Derek empujó todo su pene de una sola estocada en mi agujero y sin darme tregua para tomar aliento comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo alocado. 

Mis gemidos se mezclaban con sus jadeos y el sonido de nuestra piel chocando. Con cada arremetida de sus caderas yo movía las mías para encontrarlo a medio camino. Un cambio ligero de posición y me encontraba con la mejilla pegada al colchón, mi culo sostenido por las manos de Derek y un hilo de saliva entre mis labios.

Sentía mi interior abrirse para dar paso a toda la polla de él, apretándose y temblando solo para él. El placer que me estaba dando causaba estragos en mi inocente mente. No podía pensar en nada más que el roce en mi culo. 

–¡No aguanto más! ¡Me voy a venir!– apenas y pronuncié entre dientes. Sostuvo mi cadera con fuerza y sus embestidas se hicieron pausadas y poderosas.

–Yo también estoy a punto. Vamos amor, vente conmigo– una de sus manos se envolvió en mi pene empapado en pre-semen y lo masturbó brevemente. Mis uñas rasparon las pobres sábanas rasgándolas como si hubieran sido garras. 

– ¡Me corro, me corro, me corro!– Mis ojos rodaron y mi orgasmo me sacudió duro, ni siquiera mi garganta pudo emitir ningún sonido mientras volaba bien alto. 

–¡Stiles!–Derek pegado a mí embistió una última vez y sentí su caliente semen regarse profundamente en mi interior. 

Los dos nos dejamos caer agotados y sudorosos sobre las lamentables sábanas oscuras. Derek salió de mí y se levantó desapareciendo por algún lugar del loft. Aguanté las ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir, no quería dormir todavía. El lindo lobo regresó con una manta limpia y toalla húmeda. Limpió mi cuerpo como todo un caballero y se acostó a mi lado de nuevo arropándonos. 

Me giré contra él y me acurruqué con mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Miré el techo pensativo. Esto era tan malditamente genial... Subí un poco por su cuerpo y besé sus labios con todo el cariño que pude reunir en él.

– Me arriesgo a decir que te amo– Derek sonrió y me besó de vuelta mientras me abrazaba.

–Yo me arriesgo también. Me gustan los deportes extremos- reí por su idiotez.

– Ahora solo tenemos que pensar en como decírselo a mi padre– la sonrisa de Derek se esfumó.

– Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue.

–Cobarde.

–A mucha honra- con una pequeña risa volví a mi posición, con mi oído pegado a su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Casi podía sentir como se acompasaba con el mío.

– Te amo– susurré serio.

– Nunca tanto como yo.

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con los increíbles y brillantes ojos verdes llenos de algún sentimiento, algo que podría arriesgarme a decir que era amor.

 

Fin.


End file.
